Unknown Friends
by Guest93
Summary: Some Months ago Lan gets visited by his cousin, Steve. Plays after BattleNetwork/NT Warrior at least Axess/Stream . Kind of prologue of 'New old friends'. On-going rewrite: Chapter 2 is up-to-date, 3 will follow over the week.
1. The Cousin

First to say, if you find grammar errors, write them to me, so I can correct the typos.  
Everyone else can hold and whine about them.  
Have fun (I hope)

Rewrite on 1st August, 2012  
_Now with more 'make-a-bit-fun-of-Lan' as before ;)_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Cousin

* * *

"mhh..."

It's a beautiful Monday and it's lunch time, Lan's beloved time of the day. He, Maylu and his friend and cousin Steve are standing in front of his locker and talk to each other, while the latter tries desperately not to stare at her all the time.

"Come on, go and talk to her. Don't be so shy." Lan said.

"I do not ... I like the distance from the people I do not know .." Steve said quietly.

"You will not know until you try it," commented Maylu.

"What's up today for lunch?" he asked to change very inconspicuous and without any reason the topic

"Don't change the subject ... where are you going Lan?" she asked.

"Of course, the cafeteria," Lan cried on the way to said place. Maylu ran behind as she turned around again and asked, "Com'on, Lan will not wait forever for us."

"Lan never waits when it comes to food. But go forward as I want to go to the bathroom and then I come after"

Maylu rolled her eyes and followed Lan in the cafeteria.  
While she walked away, he looked back at her again and was able to look directly into her beautiful, cobalt blue eyes. After seconds that went for an eternity, she looked away shyly and went her way. A deep sigh escaped him as he disappeared into the toilet.

In his eyes she was beautiful. She was not really rich, popular or famous for anything. He has only just fallen in love.

* * *

_About 6 weeks ago, 2 weeks after Steve moved to the school, he walked down the corridor with Lan and talked to him._

_"I still feel a little uncomfortable here" he complained. "I know up to now still nobody besides you and Maylu"_

_"Oh, this too will pass" Lan tried to cheer._

_As they went around the corner, Steve bumped into her when she was about to go around the corner herself. They collieded head on and landed on the ground, holding their forehead._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Steve apologized as he helped her up._

_"No, my mistake, I should have been more careful"_

_The obligatory books lie on the floor and it comes as it comes: both want to pick up the same book at the same time and stare face to face deeply into the other one. Lan, soulful as ever, gives a short hem of himself and the two realize the situation. Quick as a flash ascended both and tried now to avoid eye contact._

_"Your book," he handed her the book._

_"Thank you" she replied quietly without eye contact. "Until then," she added before she left._

_"Until then" he replied._

_When she was out of sight, Lan pushed him with the elbow decent in the side._

_"See, what I said. It will be fine." He was coy on his own._

_"What do you mean?" Steve threw back, still slightly red._

_"You know what I mean."_

_"After everything I've heard you've got experience," Steve replied, not without a smile, leaving Lan standing on the corner._

_"Hey," he called back slightly affected. He took a few moments until he realized. "Hey" he cried again when he caught up._

* * *

Later, after school, all three go together like home every day. Steve lives with the Hikari, because his parents are on a world tour.  
He is about as big as Lan, usually wears three-quarter-lenght jeans with a lemon-yellow shirt and a brown jacket usually tied around the waist. His hair color is a darker brown than LAN's and he has blue-green eyes.

"Mom, we're home," Lan screams into the house.

No one responds.

"Maybe she's shopping. We go up" Steve said.

In Lan's room Steve calls his Netnavi, Eleman.

"Hello Eleman. Any news?"  
"No, not really much. Come in, I'll show you"

Steve reached in his pocket and pulled a strange chip out.  
"What's this chip about? I haven't seen it anywhere" Maylu asks.

"You'll see" Lan replied as Steve takes his Progress PET in the hand, inserts the chip and starts to glow. Moments later he emerges in his digital appearance, officially called Mentman, but those who know him in his human form still call him Steve. Maylu looks a proper Charlie and doesn't know what to say, and still more when he suddenly disappears into Lan's PC.  
A comparison of Megaman and Steve / Eleman shows similarities, because all have the same Creator. The most obvious difference is the badge. It has a white Y in the center which divides it into three sections and each section represents one of the elements that they own. Steve has water, earth / stone and fire, and Eleman has air, wood and energy. Another difference is the color of the armor and bodysuits that are not blue, but from green to yellow for Steve and a mixture of yellow and orange for Eleman.

"..Again, whats that for a Chip?"  
"I will explain you..."

* * *

Note on Flashback  
There falls always something down when two people collide together and at least on one side exists the wish to come closer (or should occur on purpose)

The next few days the rewrite of the second and third chapter will follow. But I have to say: Now I'm happy with the state of the language. The ones that don't know the first version: You don't wanna know it...


	2. A new Friend

If you find Errors and you feel like to correct it, write a review or PM me.

Have Fun

* * *

2. Chapter - A new Friend

* * *

"You should know, Steve is not a normal person. Or human being. He is one of father's recent experiments, a humanoid Netnavi. He and his 'biological father', my uncle who worked together for about two months and created Steve and his brother Eleman from the mixed DNA of him and his wife (because they can not have children) in the same way as Megaman got created. They also created a female model, but unfortunately it got stolen, along with her pet and a copy of the DimensionalSyncronizeChip for short DimSync. This chip combines the effects of SyncoChips (which fuses Humans with they Netnavi) and the DimensionalChips, which they have received from Fyrefox, which in turn allows NetNavis the appearance in the reality without of any kind of Dimensional Sphere. The only other existing copy received Steve. During Cross Fusion, we're also temporary human-Netnavi hybrids, while they are permanent ones and can switch freely between the two forms. In their human form they biological age corresponds roughly to about 13/14 years, but they can run around as well as a digital life form and will not get older. But that remains to be seen. "

"..." Maylu collapsed into a chair.

"You've paid pretty good Attention" said Steve slightly impressed from the PC screen.

"But why did you not let me in on this until now?" she asks afterwards.

"We did not consider it necessary to inaugurate you." he added.

* * *

Inside the PC Steve talked a little and then went with eleman into town for a walk.  
On a side street, he noticed a strange-looking Navi entering a chip shop. Shortly afterwards, a siren went off and he fled with one bag full of chip data in his hands. A girl appears from a nearby street to see what triggered the siren. But when she crosses his path, he knocks her over and takes her as a hostage and flees. Steve runs after but soon after the robber shoots him. He dodges the shot and shouts to him. "If you want to fight, why not officially I'll make you an offer." The robber continues to run unimpressed.

"If I lose, I pay for the damage, chips and whatever else arises and you're a free man"

He stopped.

"And if I lose?" he said without turning around.

Steve caught up and stopped.

"When you lose, you have to turn yourself in and let her go."

"Hmmm ..." The robber screened Steve. From the outside, he does not look really dangerous. Steve has, in fact, a natural tendency to pacifism.

"Agreed." To his misfortune, he doesn't knows him. And that he is willing to make exceptions. Especially for hostage-takers.

* * *

On the way to the arena Steve ensured safe passage, because he works for the police in civilian clothes. He is known to apprehend criminals and especially hostage-takers in this way. On arrival at the arena some police officers run to meet them, but when they discover Steve, they aiming to clear the entrance. While Steve is talking to the officers, the robber goes in and drops the bag and the girl. She is still unconscious.

Lan connects the PET in a special way to the PC so whatever is seen on the PET is also seen on the PC monitor. Lan and Maylu watch the upcoming fight aswell as Megaman, Roll and Eleman from the inside of the PC.

When they are ready to fight, the robber tried it first with some ram attacks, which Steve dodges easily. Steve turns his arm into a flame thrower and shoots on the opponent, which, however, shows no reaction. He countered with a pocketed battle card, which transforms his arm in a quick-firing cannon. Steve departs from his part again, but his opponent does not pause and further materializes a large rock, jumps up with that in the hands and rotates about a common pivot point. When he wants to throw the stone at Steve, he is unfortunate hit by Steve with a water cannon. He lands a little off the flight path of the stone, which disappears soon after. Now that the robber is at the mercy of Steve (because he's slightly dazed), he uses his chance and sounds the attack.

He invites both his water cannons and his dirty cannon and combines both into a mud gun and shoots back at the robber, which makes it difficult to stand up and which makes him fall to the ground again. In addition, his view got obstructed by mud. Next, he attacked with two flame-throwers to let the mud be hard as stone on him, making him unable to move. Finally, Steve uses a fire-earth gun and makes the robber finally with a lava burst KO. Unable to defend himself and without any energy to even stand he got carried away from the arena by police, while the facilitator calls out the winner of the match.

* * *

Note on Rewrite:  
Nothing special. Chapter 3 should follow (if nothing else like an goog idea for Main story happens) this week.  
Note on Note:  
I have an idea for the Main story to good to be hold up. Mainly because of the speed these ideas escape my memory -.-'

Yet another note:  
One tip if you write anything: Use a spell or more important, a grammar checker. I've seen I have many problems with active/passive voice in english


	3. The Meeting

As always, the one who finds typos can comment or hold them.

Have fun

* * *

3nd Chapter - The Meeting

* * *

"Ciel, there you are. What happened the whole day?"  
"It's a long story." she said.  
"I know. I watch it myself" Zero said with an grin.  
"...And you allowed the robber to capture me and carry away?." she said with loud voice. "If Mentman hasn't appeared, I would have been lost."  
"Why should I have interferred? All ended good thanks to him."  
"...". Ciel threw her arms in the air.  
"Hihi"  
"What's so funny, Amy?"  
"Nothing...but it ends always this way, haven't noticed till now?"  
"You are both...mpfff".  
Ciel appeared in the room next to Amy and deactivated the link. She transforms back into an lovely girl with long blond hairs, an purple shirt and pink kneelong shorts.  
"Don't be offended Ciel, oh sorry, I mean, Cindy." Amy said with a grin.  
"Com'on Ciel, think at how Mentman helped you out and you'll be happy." Zero said with an grin.  
Cindy turned around to hide her brief blush from them.  
"Don't be so shy. You're shy enough in school when you see this guy, how he was called..."  
"mhhh...his name is Steve..." she said while blushing heavier.  
"There we are. You should choose: Do you want to start with your 'hero' or your crush" he said, nearly smiling.  
"mhhhh." Her cheeks color already matches her shorts.  
"Okey, enough, we had our fun, we should let her alone, thinking around stuff..." Amy said while disconnecting Zero and taking him with her out of the room "Hey, I wanna interferre" was the last Cindy heard from him as the door closes.

* * *

"And?"  
"What 'and?'?. I'm sure you saw everything. I have nothing else to say" Steve said while transforming back.  
"Something like this don't happens everyday. You must have something to say"  
"You're right, hostage-taking isn't a everydays job. But I've mastered it and got an new friend."

* * *

Days go over, and one day in Steves class:

"Guys, her some news for you. This is Cindy Reyl. Her class started an 1-week trip while she was ill and visits our class for the rest of the time."  
"Hello, everybody." she said.  
"Hello, Cindy"  
"You can take place next to Steve, as his neighbor is ill since yesterday"  
"Hi" "Hi" Both greeted as she sat down.  
Until lunch, there was silence between them.

-At lunchtime then-

Steve didn't waited for Lan and Maylu as he does normally but instead went with Cindy right after leaving the room to the caferia.  
"What do you want to eat?" Steve asked quiet to start some sort of an conversation.  
"Don't know yet. You?"  
"Same. But I don't really have hunger. You?"  
"Me too"  
"Why are we here again?"  
"Don't know. I followed you."  
"Right, right...we go better back to our room. There it should be quieter to talk"  
~And I don't meet my friends~ he thought. ~They could misunderstand~


End file.
